The Savior of the Saints
by PrettyIvy0915
Summary: Post BDS 2. After the boys are thrown in jail, a young lawyer is called upon by a mutual ally to get them off. What happens next is anyone's game. Will she be able to save them? Sorry summary sucks but it is a good story, I hope.  MurphOC ConnOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic I'm publishing on here. Though I've been browing for a while I finally got over my fear that no one will like my stuff. This takes place after All Saints Day. I am yet to watch the movie, so please correct me on any inaccuracies.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own either of the Saints, Smecker, or anything else from Boondock Saints. Nor do I own any of the characters who make cameo appearance.**

**Warning for: Language, violence, and ummm…pretty much everything that makes Boondock Saints what it is. Also, maybe some sex but maybe not. We shall see. Hahahahaha**

Paul Smecker walks into the law office of Ryals, Ivy, Thomas and Zana late, almost 10 PM. It's raining outside and he is soaked to the bone. Three other people are in the lobby, but he ignores them. Instead he goes to the bubbly African American girl at the reception counter.

"Monique," Paul says cheerfully, "Is Lyssa in?"

"Paul!" Monique gasps lightly, popping her bubblegum.

"Shhhh. Is she here?" Smecker repeats.

"No. She went for a run. Wh-what are you-You died! I-" Monique stammers.

"In the rain?" Smecker asks, looking outside.

"You know Miss Lyssa." Monique says as an explanation.

"Yea." Smecker shakes his head. "I will come back. Don't tell her I was here, please." Smecker says and leaves the office, venturing back out into the pouring rain.

20 minutes later he returns with Eunice and Duffy.

"She really this good?" Duffy asks Smecker, sounding doubtful.

"She is." Smecker nods as they walk past Monique and get on the elevator. Classical music is playing and Smecker smiles. The door opens onto the fifth floor.

"Smecker…no offense, but does she even remember what happened?" Eunice asks, raising an eyebrow.

The office wisneat and tidy, with two big picture windows behind the desk, which is covered in files and papers. Bookcases filled with hundreds of books line the wall. Behind the desk sits a young woman with her short blonde hair in a bun and a lollipop in her mouth. She wears a skirt over leggings, a tank top, and combat boots. She has streaks of blue in her hair and is 25 at the oldest.

She looksup and gasps. "Paul! You're…" She stands up, confused.

"I will explain later. I have a task for you. This is Eunice Bloom and Detective Duffy. Duffy, Eunice, this is Lyssa Ivy. She worked with me for awhile and she's a brilliant girl." Smecker introduces.

"Yea?" Lyssa leans back. "I'd love to help, but…" She gestures to all the papers.

"This is a case you'll enjoy." Smecker sets another file on her desk. Lyssa glances through the file, swirling the lollipop in her mouth.

"The MacManus boys…" She whispers, touching a picture. "Pro bono?" She looks up at Smecker.

"Please?" Smecker asks. "Pretty please?"

Lyssa stands up and takes his hands. Together, they begin moving like they are orchestrating a band. They seem to be dancing to music only they can hear.

"The case of the century." Smecker purrs in her ear.

"Save the Saints." Lyssa smiles. They dance, leaving the other two to stare like the two have gone crazy.

"Your PR will double." Smecker says.

"More cases." Lyssa nods.

"More fame." Smecker whispers.

"Save the Saints!" Lyssa raises her arms, imaging the slogan on billboards. "I will do it," She says, spinning to face Smecker.


	2. Chapter 2

The MacManus brothers are sitting quietly in their cells. They'd been kept separate all this time, the prison board not wanting to give them a chance to cause hell. A guard comes to get each of them, bringing them to the visitation room.

A younger girl, probably five years younger than they are, is sitting with her feet propped up on the table. She has a green streak in her hair and looks bothered by something as she spins a lollipop between two fingers. Beside her, Bloom and Duffy are talking quietly. Standing behind her-

"Fuck! Smecker! Yer alive?" Murphy gasps.

The woman looks up and stands. "I can't stay long. Brian just arrived so I've gotta deal with him and Dom as well. "

Smecker gestures to her. "This is Lyssa. I'll explain later, but she's going to get you boys off." Smecker says to them, silencing all their questions.

Murphy snorts and looks down, trying not to laugh. Lyssa raises an eyebrow as Conner elbows Murph. "She's got green hair, can we trust her?" Murph asks in Spanish.

"Do we have much of a choice?" Con replies.

"Spanish, really?" Lyssa asks, also in Spanish. "God, you guys are lame."

Conner and Murphy exchange a surprised look and switch to Italian.

"So she knows Spanish. She seems smart." Conner said.

"Everyone knows Spanish." Murph shrugged.

Lyssa smirks and says, also in Italian, "I know Italian, also."

Smecker watches in amusement as the brothers talk in German, Russian, French, Lyssa comprehending and speaking every language they could.

"Mmmm…that was a little harder." Lyssa says when the boys switch to Gaelic. "I think you said something about credentials…"

"We wanna know why ye think we can rely on ye." Conner explains to her.

"Because I'm the best person stupid enough to deal with you guys." Lyssa replies sharply.

Bloom and Duffy leave, saying something about getting food. Lyssa runs a hand through her hair as the brothers silently consider. Finally, Lyssa stands, angry.

"Ya know, I don't have to. I'm doing it because Smecker wants me too. If I don't you both die. You realize that?" Lyssa's hands are on her hips and she looks very irritated. "I'm the only one stupid enough to take your case, and when I walk out those doors you boys may as well say goodbye and get ready for your executions." She removes the lollipop from her mouth and points to the Irish brothers.

Conner glances at Murphy and the brothers leaned close to talk quietly. Everyone in the visitation area is watching, interested in Lyssa's outburst.

"Listen, boys. I know you are probably nervous about having her defend you, but she's right. If anyone can get you off-" Smecker is interrupted by a snicker from Murphy. He continues, shaking his head. "-it's Lyssa. Anyone stuck in this place would kill to have her defend them. You've really got nothing to lose."

Finally, the brothers nod. "Lyssa?" Murphy asks.

"What?" Lyssa is talking to a guard. She walks over and sits back at the table.

"We would appreciate yer help." Conner says with a smile.

Lyssa smiles back an takes out two cigarettes, offering one to each of the boys. The brothers take them and Lyssa lights the cigarettes for her clients.

"Boys…" She stands up, swirling the lollipop in her mouth with her tongue. "I take my leave now. You've made a very wise choice."

She walks over and places two fingers to Murphy's lips, removing the cigarette. With her other hand she puts three fingers against his lips and kisses her fingers. Murphy takes the cigarette back from her as Lyssa kisses Conner the same way.

Lyssa walks towards the door and stops as Murphy asks, "How much will it cost us?"

Lyssa glances over her shoulder. "Monetarily? Nothing. You'll owe me. And I do have some things that I could use your boys' help with."

"What's the plan?" Smecker asks. He's still sitting at the table.

Lyssa shrugs. "Ummmm…I dunno. I'll think of something. I'll probably just wing it."

Lyssa smirks and shuts the door as Conner and Murphy, in perfect unison, say, "We're fucked."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3, folks! Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think, pleeeeease. Reviews are love, and love is good for the soul. As always, I accept criticism or compliments. I want to improve my story so my readers will enjoy it to the fullest. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Boondock Saints. I do however own EVERYONE in this chapter and within the Patriot group.**

The room was frigid, sending a chill through anyone who walked in. Three men were sitting around an oval table, listening to another man talk. A young woman sat behind the desk that normally was occupied by the one talking. The door creaked open and a nervous looking teenager walked in.

"Sir?" He asked, wringing his hands.

"Hmm?" The man talking, a red-head who stood at 6'2", turned. He had been gesturing to a world map, or more specifically a place in Russia. He ran a hand through his hair and examined the boy. "What do you want?" There was just a twinge of a Southern accent, one that was normally hidden unless the 36-year-old was irate.

Hearing the accent made the boy even more unnerved. It meant his boss was in a very volatile mood, and when Travis Anderson is pissed off, people get shot. "Sir-I-we-a report…just came in. From the Hoag. From our rat."

Travis twisted his wrist, urging the boy to move on and finish what he was saying.

"He said…Miss Lyssa is taking on the MacManus brothers' case." The boy was trembling. This was very bad news, I thought. Lyssa was excellent with lost causes and everyone within the group new it.

"Is that so?" Travis wandered over to his desk. The woman stood, brushing her blue streaks out of her eyes. Her blonde hair was up in a loose bun.

Travis sat down and rubbed his temple. The blonde rubbed his shoulders as he considered something. Finally, he nodded. "Excellent. That's the best news I've heard all day."

The boy let out a long sigh. Thank God, he thought to himself. He had seen the Southern man shot someone simply for bringing him coffee with sugar, reminding everyone else in the room that he liked his coffee black.

Travis stood up, saying, "This is very good. Sherri?" He turned the young woman, kissing her lips softly. "Keep me updated on the trial. I also want a full list of all Lyssa's current associates and anyone who may cause problems for us. Also, get me full profiles on both Irish boys. I want to know what we're up against."

The blonde bowed her head slightly. "It shall be done." She left, grabbing her satchel off the table.

"Jericho, Zero. We need to send Lyssa a message." Travis glanced at two of the men at the table.

"You're getting personal, Travis." Jericho warned. He had a British accent.

"No, I'm not." Travis smirked. "I'm getting even. We need to make a point, to remind Lyssa that one does not simply walk away from the Patriots and expect us not to retaliate. We set an example, for the whole world. If I know Lyssa, the Irish boys are going to be a thorn in my side that will become infected if the issue is not dealt with."

"Should I take care of them?" Zero asked. His hair was white despite the fact that he was only 30.

"No. We wait to see what Miss Lyssa is going to do. I don't want to kill the MacManus boys unless my hand is forced." Travis examined the boy who had not left.

The boy was young, 16 years old if that. He had dark hair and green eyes that normally darted around nervously but were now focused on the map of Boston.

"Sir, I can't let you do this." He pointed to a red circle.

"Why not?" Travis asked, sounding amused.

"I attend school there. I have friends there, and family." He said, his voice breaking.

"Is that so? Well, that's a shame." Travis sat back down at his desk, scratching his head in thought. He reached a decision and said, "You'll see them soon enough."

Had the boy been watching, he would have seen Travis take a handgun out from beneath his leather jacket, lazily take aim, and fire. The boy crumpled, blood spattering the wall.

"Damn," Travis sighed and put his gun back. "Call Mina to come clean this up." He stood up and walked towards the door. He clicked on his radio headset and said, "This is Travis. I am ordering all Patriots assigned to Assignment 189 to move out. It's time for an early Fourth of July."

**A/N: I'm not great with guns. Can someone please give me assistance with deciding what guns my Patriots should use? Message me if you can help or if you know someone who can please. My specialty is knives, not guns. Thank you!**


End file.
